Fate Emiya Shirou (Miyu's Brother) Unlimited Blade Works Route
by Drobi
Summary: Emiya Shirou was fighting the Ainsworth to get Miyu back, he was able to distract them, and Miyu was able to go to a parallel world, then he was teleported to a different world where the Fifth Holy Grail began, now he must figure out where he is and how to go where the world Miyu is now.
1. Chapter 1

Emiya Shirou was bleeding and exhausted. He fought the Ainsworth to get Miyu back and was barely able to get her to a parallel world where she can be safe.

Now he was fighting against Beatrice Flowerchild who has a gigantic hammer.

Beatrice raised the hammer high and lightning was covering the hammer with great power.

"**Trace, On!**", Shirou then had projected Excalibur, The Sword of Promised Victory, the powerful Noble Phantasm that King Arthur had.

"**Smash all MJOLNIR!**" Beatrice then had unleashed the lightning, and was heading straight to Shirou.

"Excalibur!" Shirou unleashed a golden, holy light attack and was battling against the lightning.

As the two powerful Noble Phantasm clashed. A gigantic explosion and Shirou was caught in it and was surrounded by a blinding light.

Emiya Shirou woke up and saw it was night time in Fuyuki City. He didn't saw Beatrice or any of the Ainsworth, he was now alone in the middle of the road alone.

"Where am I?" Shirou asked no one. He got up and started to walk. Shirou walked and saw his old school, the Homurahara Academy.

He then heard some noise that sounded like a battle was going on. He narrowed his eyes and started to investigate.

When he got closer, he then leaned forward and see who was fighting.

There was a girl that has twin tail hair, and wearing a long red coat and was staring at the battle.

Shirou was now looking at the fight and saw two men. One was a white hair man with black armor and a red coat.

He had the twin swords, Yin and Yang Swords, Kanshou and Bakuya.

And there was the other warrior. He had blue hair with blue armorsuit and his weapon was a long crimson spear.

The blue hair warrior jump back and his spear began to glow red.

_Step_

A footstep was heard behind Lancer in the building behind him.

"Who's there?!" Lancer shouted behind the intruder.

Shirou (Miyu's Brother) tense that he thought he was discovered, but it was someone else.

_Tap tap tap_

"A student?! There was still someone in the building?!" Tohsaka shouted.

"So it would seem. It saved my life, actually." The red Archer said.

"Wait! Where did Lancer go?"

"It seems he's after the intruder. He was a witness, so he went to eliminate him."

She gasp. "Follow them Archer! I'll catch up." She ran into the building and Archer followed.

Shirou was now alone and he sat down.

"Looks like I'm in a different world, then." Shirou stated. He got up and saw a bright light in one of the buildings, so he leaved the school quietly and undetected.

He walked in a unknown street and saw the Emiya Household. He heard some footsteps and hid.

He saw who was running and it was himself.

"Looks like it's the Me in this world." Shirou (Miyu's Brother) thoughted as he saw the Shirou (UBW) run in the Emiya house.

After that he saw a invisible figure going inside the house. Shirou (Miyu's Brother) narrowed his eyes.

He can't go inside the house without getting discovered or it'll cause more problems.

He then saw Shirou (UBW) break the window and was kicked by Lancer. Shirou (UBW) recovered and retreated at the building near him.

Lancer went after him and he had destroyed Shirou (UBW) weapon. He was about to kill Shirou (UBW).

'Damn it! Looks like I have no choice!' Shirou (Miyu's Brother) was about to help Himself, but there was a strange light and Lancer was send a few meters away.

He then saw a blonde hair woman, with blue clothing under a white armor and has an invisible weapon in her hands.

'She must be Servant Saber, alright my assistance is unneeded.' Shirou (Miyu's Brother) continued to be undetected and watched the battle.

Saber and Lancer were fighting with lightning fast attacks, but Saber had the high advantage and was pushing Lancer back.

"You coward! What's the meaning of this, concealing your weapon?" Lancer dodged Saber's attack and step back a little bit.

"What's the matter Lancer? If you simply stand there, you will give spearmen a bad name. If you don't come to me, then I shall go to you!" Saber said.

"Before you do, let me ask one thing. That weapon, it's a sword right?" Lancer asked.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. This could be a battleaxe or a polearm, Or it could even be a bow, Lancer." Saber said.

"Very funny, swordsman!" Lancer said as he prepare his stance.

"That stance..." Shirou (UBW) said.

"One more question. Since this is our first meeting, would you be interested in calling a draw?" Lancer said.

"I think not. You will fall here, Lancer!" Saber answered.

"Is that so. Damn, my objective was simply to observe." Lancer's spear began to glow.

"I'll have your heart!" Lancer charged at Saber.

Shirou (Miyu's Brother) knew that spear, Gae Bolg a cursed spear that attacks the enemies heart and the wound would never heal if Saber gets hit it's over  
>for her.<p>

"**Trace, on**." Shirou (Miyu's Brother) projected his bow and a nameless sword, to wait for the right moment.

"**Gae**..." Lancer raised his spear at the swordsman. 'Now!' Shirou (Miyu's Brother) fired the sword toward Lancer.

"**Bo-**" Before Lancer threw the spear, he saw a sword coming to him, and he blocked it before he could use his Noble Phantasm. Lancer tried to search for  
>the attacker, but Shirou (Miyu's Brother) quickly hid his presence before Lancer sensed him.<p>

"Tch! He got away." Lancer was now leaving.

"Are you running away, Lancer!" Saber said.

"Of course. Since I was interupted my Master wants me to retreat for now." Lancer stopped for a second. "You can follow me if you want. But if you do, be  
>prepare to die!" Lancer said as he retreated.<p>

Shirou (Miyu's Brother) saw Lancer retreated, so he decided to leave. But he saw the red Archer and Tohsaka coming towards the Emiya House.

'_Damn it! Can I get a quick break?!_' Shirou (Miyu's Brother) thoughted.

He hid again and saw Saber attempting to slash Tohsaka, but Archer intercepted the attack.

Shirou (UBW) came out of the house and saw Saber attacking Archer and saw Tohsaka.

"Stop, Saber!" Shirou (UBW) raised his left hand and it was glowing. Saber then stop and looked at Shirou (UBW).

"Are you mad, Shirou?! I could have defeated them handily, yet you ordered me to stop!" Saber said.

"Just hold on, Saber! I have no idea what's going on. If I'm your Master, at least fill me in!"

"You would demand such a thing when the enemy is before us?!"

"Ah, so that's how it is, my good novice Master?" Tohsaka said.

"For starters, good evening, Emiya."

As they were talking, they went inside the house. Shirou (Miyu's Brother) just decided to leave and explore around the city.

Shirou (Miyu's Brother) was walking around the streets and saw a church. He narrowed his eyes as there was an ominous feeling around it.

He leaved the church and continue walking. But he stopped and sense someone behind him.

"Oh? You're alone Onii-Chan." There was a voice of a little girl.

Shirou (Miyu's Brother) saw the giant figure swing his weapon aiming for his arm, he quickly dodged it and jumped back.

Shirou (Miyu's Brother) saw a little girl with hair that was white as snow with red eyes and her servant that had grey skin, red eyes, has abnormal muscles,  
>and a weapon that looked like a sword made out of rocks.<p>

"Hello, Onii-Chan. This is the second time we meet." The white hair girl said smiling.

'Berserker Heracles, a monster ' Shirou (Miyu's Brother) observed the enemies. "Who are you?" He asked to the Master of Berserker.

She grab her side of her jacket and bow half-way, and said, "I am Illyasivel Von Einzbern, but you can just call me, Illya."

'So she's one of the family mages, desiring the Holy Grail.' He thought. "So are you here to kill me?" Shirou (Miyu's Brother) said.

"Yes! Berserker, kill him!" Illya said as Berserker roared and charged at Shirou (Miyu's Brother).

Shirou (Miyu's Brother) raised his hand and said...

"**Trace, on.**" The battle began.

**To be continue. Type Moon owns all Fate Series and other stories they made. I own nothing.**

**Drobi: Hey guys I decided to rewrite this whole story over again. Because it felt like some of it doesn't make sense, so I'm gonna write everything over.**

**And I also had a review name magician of time that Tohsaka is not a technology hacker. So thank you for pointing it out magician of time! **


	2. Chapter 2

Shirou (UBW) had now know what the Holy Grail was and that he has to fight seven Masters to seek the Grail.

He exited the church and was in front of Saber.

"Shirou, have you concluded your business here?" Saber asked.

"Yeah" Shirou said.

"And?"

"I decided to fight as a Master. Will you Consent to my being your Master, Saber?" Shirou said.

"My consent is irrelevant. From the start, you have been my Master. Did I not swear that my body would be your blade?" Saber answered.

"Right, in that case... I will be your Master, Saber. I'll be counting on you, Saber." Shirou raised his hand.

Saber was suprised.

"Huh? Aren't we suppose to shake hands?" Shirou said.

"I wasn't expectiing it, so I was startled." Before Saber shake Shirou's hand...

**BOOOM!**

An explosion came and the ground was shaking. Everyone was suprised by the shaking ground.

"What was that?!" Shirou said.

They ran up and saw fighting explosion and fighting near a street.

They run to the scene and saw a giant figure, to see him injured badly.

"Berserker?!" Tohsaka said. "But who's pushing him back?"

"What's wrong, is that all you got, Berserker?" They heard a voice that is really similar to Shirou's.

"Huh?" Tohsaka and the others saw a figure in the smoke.

As the smoke cleared up, everyone was shocked that...

"If you want to kill me, then you need to do better than that?" There was another Shirou holding the same weapon Berserker has.

"HUH?! Two Emiya-Kun?!" Tohsaka looked back and forth to see both of them.

Saber was narrowed her eyes to the Shirou Imposter and Archer glared at him.

Shirou (UBW) was shocked to see himself.

...

...

Emiya Shirou (Miyu's Brother) had projected Berserker's weapon and used Nine Lives Blade Works. He attacked Berserker by moving with godspeed and hit him in the  
>upper arm, collarbone, windpipe, temple, diaphragm, rib, testicles, and thighs.<p>

He saw Shirou (UBW), Tohsaka, and the two Servants saw him. 'Looks like cover is blown.' His projected weapon was destroyed when he attacked Berserker.

Illya saw the intruders and saw another Shirou. 'Two of them?!' Illya was suprised, but narrowed her eyes to the Shirou that was pushing Berserker back.

"Looks like there was a flaw in my image. Well at least I took four of his lives, but I gotta end this now." Shirou (Miyu's Brother) said.

'He knows Berserker's identity?!' Illya just kept a neutral face.

"**Trace, On!**" Shirou (Miyu's Brother) projected **Caliburn, The Golden Sword of the Victorious.**

'That's my...!" Saber was shocked to see her old sword.

Shirou (Miyu's Brother) charged at Berserker and swing Caliburn. Berserker blocked it and was pushed back in the graveyard.  
>Shirou (Miyu's Brother) went after him and the others just stand still.<p>

"What do we do? Do we go after them?" Shirou (UBW) said.

"He was able to pushed Berserker back, but a Human cannot match a Servant. Archer go to a long distance place to shoot arrow." Rin said.

"Understood." Archer was jumping to building to building to get a better distance to use his bow.

Shirou (UBW) and Saber stood still.

"Shirou, what are my orders?" Saber said.

"Let's help him." Shirou (UBW) and the others ran to the graveyard.

They ran and saw Shirou (Miyu's Brother) fighting Berserker and his sword was now glowing.

'Get clear' Archer said in Tohsaka's mind.

"Eh? What do you mean get clear, Archer?" Tohsaka said to Archer.

...

...

Archer was on top of a building and projected Caladborg and aimed at the graveyard. He was building up mana and shot the projectile weapon.

Shirou (UBW) and the others saw an red glowing light and it was heading straight for Berserker and Shirou (Miyu's Brother).

"Take cover!" Tohsaka ran to a safe place to not get caught to the explosion.

Shirou (Miyu's Brother) saw red projectile heading straight for the battle. 'So Archer trying to kill both of us, huh?' he thought. He pushed Berserker  
>back and jumped out of the way to take cover.<p>

Berserker saw the attack and got hit by Caladborg. A huge explosion appeared and the graveyard was on fire.

Shirou (UBW) and the others stood up and saw the destruction.

Clang!

Shirou (UBW) saw a broken handle and it dissapears.

"Shirou, what was that?" Saber said.

"Archer's arrow. Beyond that, I don't know. ... Damn!" Shirou (UBW) answered.

"Hm~ I've change my mind about you, Rin. Your Archer is impressive. That' enough. Return to me, Berserker. I'd hoped to get the boring  
>stuff out of the way first, but my plands have changed." Berserker walked back.<p>

"What? You're running away?" Tohsaka said.

"Yes, I changed my mind. I don't care about Saber, but your Archer has piqued my interest. Besides that Onii-Chan lookalike is dead, so-"

"Who said I was dead?" Everyone turned to the left and saw Shirou (Miyu's Brother) got out of the rubble.

"You survived?!" Illya said.

"It's gonna take more than an arrow to kill me." Shirou (Miyu's Brother) said.

Illya step back a little and Berserker was in front of her to protect her.

"Well... I'll let you go for now." Shirou (Miyu's Brother) said.

"Eh?" Illya was confused, she thought that he was gonna keep fighting.

"I said I'll let you go. As long as you don't go after me, then I'll spare you for now."

Illya smiled "I see, then bye-bye Onii-Chans." Berserker and the girl dissapears in the fire.

Shirou (Miyu's Brother) turned around and was about to leave...

"Wait!" But was stopped by the Servant Saber.

He tense as turned around. "W- what?"

"Who are you? Why do you look exactly like Shirou?" Saber said.

"Well..." Shirou (Miyu's Brother) tried to answer, but he thought, 'Even if I say who I am they won't believe me for a second.'

"..." Saber glared at him.

"Well anyway it's best that you guys should get out of here, or people will come here." Shirou (Miyu's Brother) just changed the subject.

"As much as I hate to say this, but he's right people will come here what's causing this damage." Tohsaka said.

"Alright then we have to-" Shirou (UBW) stood up, but immediately fall to his knees.

"Shirou, what's wrong? Are you unwell?" Saber asked. But Shirou (UBW) put his hands in his mouth and he coughed blood.

"Shirou!" Saber saw his body collapse and she catched him.

Tohsaka ran up to them and check on Shirou's (UBW) wounds.

Shirou (Miyu's Brother) just left and exit the graveyard.

Saber saw him and tried to go after him.

"Saber, now's not the time. We need to treat Shirou's wounds now!" Tohsaka grabbed Shirou's arm and put it behind her neck. Saber supported her and got out of  
>the graveyard.<p>

Saber and Tohsaka could only thought 'Who was that man?' As they were walking to Shirou's (UBW) house.

**To be continued. Type Moon owns all Fate series and other stories they made. I own nothing.**

**Drobi: In case you go to the next chapter I am re editing the whole story. **


	3. Chapter 3

Shirou (UBW) was in a wasteland full of swords. As he looked around he saw something coming toward him. Everything went dark.

Shirou (UBW) woke up and saw a familiar ceiling.

"You're awake?" He heard a voice next to him on the left and it was Tohsaka. "That's a good sign." Tohsaka said.

"UWAAA!" Shirou (UBW) immediately stand up and jumped back.

"Oh, your injuries seem to have healed already."

"T-Tohsaka... What are you... Wait, what did I do?" Shirou (UBW) said.

"Pick one thing to be suprised about."

"I see. I passed out, and you carried me back here."

"Hm. You aren't as dumb as you look. That's very interesting. Well, goodbye" Tohsaka stand up and was going to leave the room, but...

"Tohsaka." Shirou called out to her. "I should have said it earlier, but thanks." Shirou said.

Tohsaka stopped and turned around with a serious expression.

"Wait. Why are you thanking me?" Tohsaka asked.

"Well, you saved me, didn't you?" Shirou said.

"You shouldn't thank an enemy. The Holy Grail War is a fight to the death." Tohsaka warned.

"Then why didn't you kill me?"

Tohsaka blushed and looked away. "I-I just didn't feel like it! Attacking someone in their sleep isn't fair. SO it was a blunder on my part. I lowered my guard,  
>maybe because I'm more powerful. You could say I have some emotional flab."<p>

"Emotional flab? Are you saying that you're fat?" Shirou said.

Tohsaka looked at him with a creepy angry smile.

"You're such a funny boy!" She said with a very scary voice.

Shirou (UBW) sweatdrop.

Shirou (UBW) got up and put on a white shirt and got out of the room. He went inside the dojo and saw Saber sitting down japanese style.

"Saber, what are you doing in here?" Shirou (UBW) asked.

"I have been resting." Saber answered as she stood up. "I thought I should, at least, get into peak condition." She also asked "Shirou, how are your injuries?"

"Oh, everything is fine." He answered.

"I'm glad. I must say, I am impressed. I did not expect you to possess self-healing magic." Saber said. Shirou was confused.

"Shirou, regarding last night, there is something I feel I must say." Saber said.

"... Is it about that person who looked like me?" Shirou said.

"Yes. We don't know who he is, but he is strong to be able to push Berserker back. They'll be a chance that he might attack and I need to keep watching you, so that there won't be a switch." Saber said.

Shirou (UBW) was silent for a few moments before he spoke. "Alright and don't worry I still have the Command Seals, so you don't have to worry about telling which is who."

Saber nod. "In the future, please restrain yourself. I would have you win the Grail for me."

"You want the Holy Grail, too?" Shirou asked.

"Yes. So that I can fulfill my wish." Saber answered.

Shirou (UBW) and Saber were in the kitchen drinking tea. Saber explained about Servants are Heroic Spirits and that revealing their Noble Phantasm means revealing their identities as well.

Ring Ring Ring!

Shirou (UBW) heard a ringtone on the phone in the hallway and went to get it.

"Hello, Emiya Residence." Shirou (UBW) said.

"Hey, Fujimura here!" Fujimura answered with a cheerful voice.

"Fuji-Nee? What is it? I'm a little busy right now." Shirou (UBW) said.

"Well, so am I!" Fujimura shouted at the phone. "I'm giving up my day off for my students. Anyway, make me a lunch and bring it to the archery dojo ASAP! Bye!"  
>Fujimura hanged up the phone.<p>

Shirou (UBW) only can say "Huh?"

Shirou (UBW) were now, with a lunch bag, walking to the **Homurahara Academy**, but with walking Saber since she is being cautious that someone might attack.

...

...

Shirou (Miyu's Brother) was now walking around a park as he was thinking where world he was now. 'So this is a world where the Fifth Holy Grail began, since I saw all the people I know of. So I need to know if Miyu is in this world or in another world, but if she's not here how can I go where she is?' He tried thinking how to go to other worlds._'Damn it, I have no clue. The only way I got to this world was by colliding with Beatrice Noble Phantasm with my projected Excalibur.'_ And in order to go to another world is by creating a wormhole, so I need to project a powerful Noble Phantasm to do that.' As he was thinking, he decided to look around the city more, but...

_'Wait. Where am I going to live?'_ Shirou (Miyu's Brother) slightly panicked. '_Crap. Where am I suppose to live now?! I can't go to the Emiya House, since Saber will attack me. Tohsaka is out of the question, since Archer will no doubt attack me. And I have no money at all!'_ He can only sigh as he continued to walk.

It was sunset and almost night time. Shirou (Miyu's Brother) had his head down with a depressing aura. He was walking as he saw Tohsaka and Archer on top of a building, talking about something. He didn't know what they are talking about, so he just left before they could notice him. He continued to walk and was now in New Fuyuki. He saw a medium-long brown hair woman with a school uniform on the ground. "Mitsuzuri?!" Shirou (Miyu's Brother) went to her and examined her.  
>There was no danger to her life force. He sigh in relief, but then notice something was coming towards him fast behind him.<p>

**Clang!**

Shirou (Miyu's Brother) traced Archer's twin sword, **Yang-Sword Bakuya and Yin-Sword Kanshou**, and intercepted the attack. He saw a long pick hair woman with a dagger chain, and has a blindfold on her face.

"Rider." Shirou (Miyu's Brother) thought as he takes his battle stance. The pink hair woman charged at her with great speed and threw her dagger chain at him.  
>Shirou (Miyu's Brother) deflected the attack and charged at her and try to slash her. But she dodged the attack and jumped up. She grabbed the chain and it surrounded him to restrain him, but Shirou (Miyu's Brother) jumped up and threw the twin swords to cut her neck. The pink hair woman deflected both of them and they were broken. Shirou (Miyu's Brother) traced the twin swords again and turned around and Rider was gone. He would've gone after her, but he couldn't leave the girl on the ground. He picked her up and drop her to the hospital, so he can remain unseen.<p>

Shirou (Miyu's Brother) sigh "Darn, looks like I have to sleep outside." He was now in a park and slept on a bench.

**To be continued. Type Moon owns all Fate Series and other stories they made. I own nothing.**


	4. Chapter 4

Shirou (Miyu's Brother) woke up and saw it was morning. He got up and yawned, and stretch. He walked out of the park and think what to do.

"..." Shirou (Miyu's Brother) couldn't think of one thing of anything and sigh. _'Damn it. Where do I go now?'_

...

...

Shirou (UBW) just had breakfast and was prepared to go to school. But Saber was behind him ready to follow him.

"Come on, I'll be fine. There will be a lot of people at school." Shirou said. "Besides, didn't you say yesterday that school was safe?"

"Shirou, that was yesterday. It doesn't mean that it's still safe today." Saber said as she puts her hands on her hips.

"If you're gonna talk like that, I won't ever be able to go anywhere. Anyway, you need to conserve your mana, so get some rest." Shirou (UBW) said.

Saber sigh. "Very well. But if you run into an emergency situation, use a Command Seal."

"I will. See you later." Shirou (UBW) said as he closed the door.

Shirou (UBW) arrived at school and Tohsaka had a 'are you serious' face.

"Yo." Shirou (UBW) waved at her.

"..." Tohsaka was silent to see him at school.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Shirou (UBW) was wiping his face.

Tohsaka glared at her and left. Shirou (UBW) was now confused.

Shirou (UBW) was eating in the student council room and saw Issei sleeping on the table. "Issei, aren't you going to eat lunch?"

"I'll eat later. I just want to sleep now..." Issei said.

"Hmm? Did you stay up all night?" Shirou (UBW) said.

"No, I just haven't been sleeping well lately."

There was a knock on the door.

"Huh? Someone's here, Issei."

"I don't care. Tell them the student council isn't open today."

The person was Kuzuki Souichirou, a teacher with empty eyes with black hair and a suit.

"Issei, it's Kuzuki-Sensei." When Shirou (UBW) said that, Issei immediately stand up.

"Ryuudou, I need to speak to you." Kuzuki said.

"Yes, sir." Issei went out of the room.

It was a few minutes since they were talking, then Issei went inside the room again.

"What was that about?" Shirou (UBW) said.

Issei sit down with his hand on his face.

"Hey, Issei?"

"Well, you're not an outsider, so I guess you can know." Issei said. "It all happened last night. We got a contact from a family saying that their daughter had yet to come home from the archery club. When we contacted the students who actually went to the club, we found out it was Shinji that last talked to this student." Issei explained the situation.

"..." Shirou (UBW) was confused. "Hold on. Shinji wasn't at the practice yesterday. And I parted with everyone at the school gate."

"Yes, it seems you were there as well. But this is after that. When a student returned to school to get something he forgot, he saw Shinji in front of the archery range. It seems the missing student and Shinji were having a quarrel." Issei said.

"..." Shirou (UBW) said nothing, but had a bad feeling that there was only one student that could've been in the archery range. "Don't leave out the important detail, Issei. Who is this student that's been missing?"

Issei said nothing, but sigh in the end. "Mitsuzuri Ayako. The captain of the archery team." Shirou (UBW) was shocked. "But you don't need to worry about it.  
>Mitsuzuri was found at the hospital. There wasn't any signs of injuries." Issei said.<p>

"Really? So she's at home?" Shirou (UBW) asked.

Issei nodded.

Shirou (UBW) sigh in relief. "Then... Who was the one who carry Ayako to the hospital?" Shirou (UBW) asked.

"No one knows. The person who carried her just dropped her off. It was at the middle of the night, so no one knows where he was." Issei said.

"I see."

A few hours later.

It was now sunset. School had ended and the students gone home in a hurry. He picked up his bag and walked to the hallway. He get to the stairs. As he start walking down, he hear sound above his head. He looked up and saw Tohsaka staring him with cold eyes.

"Tohsaka?"

"Unbelieveable. Are you crazy, going to school, without your Servant?" Tohsaka said coldly.

"I didn't had a choice. Saber couldn't dematerialize, so I can't bring her to the school. Shirou (UBW) said.

"Then stay home from school. A Master strolling around without his Servant is like holding a sign that reads, "Please kill me." Emiya-Kun, do you have any idea how big an idiot you are?"

"Idiot? Masters don't fight with other people around, right? So school should be perfectly safe."

"Then tell me this... Do you see any other people here?" Tohsaka said.

Shirou (UBW) looked around. No one was here at this school. The only who's here now was Shirou (UBW) and Tohsaka Rin.

"Don't tell me..."

"So you finally figure it out now, I see. Yes, this is where you die, Emiya Shirou." Tohsaka pulled out her left sleeve and there was a blue lines in her arms in different directions.

"A Magic Crest..."

"Yes, this is the incarnation of the magic passed down in my family. Just by passing the mana through it, I can use any spell etched here. I've sent Archer away.  
>The Gandr Shot here will suffice for you." Tohsaka said.<p>

"Gandr? Isn't that a Nordic curse?" Shirou (UBW) said.

"That's right... A perfectly simple curse." Tohsaka pointed at him to attack.

"W-Wait, Tohsaka! I don't want to fight you!" Shirou (UBW) said.

"Even if you don't I will! Prepare yourself, Shirou!" Tohsaka shoted a Gandr shot at him.

Shirou (Miyu's Brother) saw that everyone had left the school. He saw the school and went inside to see old memories of his school. He was walking to the hallway, just exploring around the school. Then he heard some footsteps on the stairs and saw Shirou (UBW) jumped down the stairs and notice Tohsaka shooting black magic bullets. They didn't notice him, so he just decided to watch.

Shirou (UBW) got scraped from the Gandr Shot and fell down. There was a smoke, but heard Tohsaka coming down the stairs. So he went to a classroom and closed the doors.

Tohsaka jumped down the stairs and saw him closed the doors. She tried to open them, but it was locked. Then she used a spell.

"**Das SchlieBen Vogelkafig... Echo!**" Tohsaka had set up and boundary field, so Shirou (UBW) won't escape.

Shirou (UBW) used a table as a shield to protect himself for the attack.

"**Fixierung, Eilesalve!**" Tohsaka shoted multiple Gandr Shot.

"**Trace, on!**" Shirou (UBW) reinforced the table to guard the multiple black bullets.

The table was about to break, but the attacks has stopped. "Is she out of mana?" Shirou (UBW) saw a table broken handle and grabbed it to reinforce. He saw a blue gem and it was glowing. He jumped out of the room just in time before the the gem exploded.

"You finally came out, Emiya-Kun." Tohsaka said.

"..." Shirou (UBW) glared at her while holding his weapon.

"Put down that silly weapon. You have no chance against me."

"I won't know until I try."

"I see... This is your final warning. Throw away that weapon and give me your Command Seals. It'll rip off the nerves in your arm in the worst case, but it's better than losing your life, right?" Tohsaka said.

"I won't. I can't give you my Command Seals. That's like telling me to betray Saber." Shirou (UBW) said.

"...I see. I'll give you three seconds. It's your life, so you can decide." Tohsaka pointed her arm at him.

"Hey." Shirou (UBW) and Tohsaka turn to see the intruder and saw it was Shirou (Miyu's Brother).

"! You're that imposter back at the graveyard!" Tohsaka was suprised to see him. She narrowed her eyes and pointed her arm at Shirou (Miyu's Brother).

"So you guys call me imposter, I have a name you know." Shirou (Miyu's Brother) plainly said.

"Then what is it. You can't be Emiya-Kun, so who are you!" Tohsaka said.

"Well since there's both of us, Just call me Akio for now." Shirou (Miyu's Brother) use a fake name.

"Akio, huh. Will Akio since you are a witness, I will have to eliminate you." Tohsaka charged up her mana, about to fire multiple Gandr Shots. And Shirou (Miyu's Brother) was about to trace Archer's twin swords again, but...

**_AHHHHHHHHH!_**

"?!" Everyone stared at each other. There was a scream below the stairs.

"Tohsaka that was..." Shirou (UBW) said.

"A scream. It came from downstairs." Tohsaka said.

Akio (Shirou Miyu's Brother) went downstairs to look for the person who screamed.

"H-Hey! Wait!" Tohsaka went after, Shirou (UBW) followed.

Akio went outside and saw an unconscious woman. He examined her and he narrowed his eyes. Akio saw Tohsaka and Shirou (UBW).

"This is bad. Her mana was drained like it was sucked out." Akio said.

Tohsaka was shocked. "Wait hold on. I have a gem that can replenish, get out of the way." Akio moved while Tohsaka used a gem and the girl coughed.

Akio and Shirou (UBW) sensed something coming and it was a dagger coming fast to Tohsaka.

"Tohsaka, watch out!" Shirou (UBW) used his right arm to protect Tohsaka, but...

**Clang!**

Akio (Shirou Miyu's Brother) traced **Kanshou and Bakuya** to intercept the attack.

"! Those are Archer's swords!" Tohsaka was suprised to see him wielding the twin swords.

"Shirou, Tohsaka stay here." Akio went inside the woods to find the attacker.

Akio (Shirou Miyu's Brother) went to the forest and look around to find the one who attacked Tohsaka. He look to his left and saw something coming at him fast.  
>He dodged it and saw it was Rider, the same woman back at the New Fuyuki, in night time.<p>

"You again!" Akio (Shirou Miyu's Brother) charged at her, but Rider jumped to the woods and hid. He saw multiple attacks in all directions, so there will be no escape, but...

**Clang! Clang! Clang!**

Akio (Shirou Miyu's Brother) was able to deflect them all in time. Rider then charged at him and was pushing him back.

'_Darn! She is too fast!_' She attack once more and Akio (Shirou Miyu's Brother) guard was broken, leaving wide open. Rider took this opportunity and charged at him. But was stopped by multiple blue magic bullets. Rider jumped back and dissapear to retreat. Akio fell down in the ground. All he said was "Ow."

"Hey! Are you okay?!" Tohsaka said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Akio (Shirou Miyu's Brother) got up and wipe off the dust in his shirt.

"I see... So that woman was a Servant?" Tohsaka asked.

"Yeah. She was a Rider-Class Servant. She is very fast and super agile. She was also the one who attacked Mitsuzuri." Akio (Shirou Miyu's Brother) informed her.

Tohsaka and Shirou (UBW) was suprised.

"So she was the one who was attack her?!" Tohsaka said.

"Yeah, We fought for a bit, but she retreated back then. I could've followed her, but I couldn't leave Mitsuzuri on the ground, so I took her to the hospital."  
>Akio (Shirou Miyu's Brother) said.<p>

"Oh! So you're the one who found Mitsuzuri!" Shirou (UBW) said.

**GROOOOO**

Akio (Shirou Miyu's Brother) stomach growled. He sighed as he grabbed his stomach. "I hadn't eaten for days now..."

"Hm? Don't you have a place to live?" Shirou (UBW) asked.

Akio (Shirou Miyu's Brother) was just silent.

"Wait... You don't have no where to live at all?" Tohsaka asked him like she really want to know.

"Well... yeah. I have no where to live." Akio (Shirou Miyu's Brother) said with his head down.

Tohsaka just laughed at him and Akio grumbled. Shirou (UBW) felt bad for him.

"Well anyway if you want to eat, lets go to my house." Tohsaka suggested.

"Huh?" Akio and Shirou was suprised when she said that.

"Come on. Let's go." Tohsaka was walking out of the forest.

Akio and Shirou (UBW) looked at each other and just follow Tohsaka.

**To be continued. Type Moon owns all Fate Series and other stories they made. I own nothing.**


	5. Chapter 5

As Akio (Shirou Miyu's Brother), Shirou, and Tohsaka walked. They arrived to see Tohsaka's house.

"The entrance is over there." Tohsaka pointed to the front door, and they went inside the house.

"Okay. If there's any question to be answered, then I wi-" Akio was about to finish his sentence, but was interupted.

"Who are you?! Why do you look like Emiya-Kun?!" Tohsama slammed the table.

"Well that escalated quickly... Well I already told you my name is Akio." Akio plainly said.

"Well then, Akio, why do you resemble Emiya-Kun? Tohsaka glared at him.

Akio shrug his shoulder. "Who knows? I always look like this in my entire life."

Shirou (UBW) feel the tension in the room and he didn't know what to do.

"There's no way that could be possible. Maybe you're using Shapeshifting Magic to just be like him, so that you could kill and replace Emiya-Kun." Tohsaka said.

Akio glared at her with killing intent that made Tohsaka and Shirou step back with shock."Don't be ridiculous. Like I have that kinda magic. Even if I do have that I would never use it to become someone else, nor will I kill them just to have a fake life. I was born like this, so my appearance is none of your concern."

Akio's killing intent vanished as he sat down.

"So you're not lying, right? And you're not gonna kill Emiya-kun to replace him, right?" Tohsaka said.

"Yes." Akio said.

Tohsaka looked at him for a few moments, but gave up in the end. "(Sigh) Looks like getting information about you is useless, huh?"

"Pretty much. If you try to force me, then I will attack you and hold nothing back." Akio answered.

"Well, I'll go get us tea. Do you two want milk or sugar in your tea?" Tohsaka said.

"I don't want any, but thank you." Akio rejected.

"Uh- I don't want either. ... Can you tell me one more thing before that, Tohsaka?" Shirou asked.

"What?"

"It's about what you said before. You said something about there being another Master at out school."

"Oh that? Oh yeah, you wouldn't notice about the boundary field set up there huh? ...To put it simply, there's another Master at school who's doing things like what we saw."

"...So Masters don't only go after other Masters huh? It's like that priest just said, but why do they do such a thing?"

"I think it's to win the Holy Grail. So they use their Servants to feed on other people's magical energy." Akio said.

"Yes the Master at out school wants to use everyone as sacriface to make his or hers servants stronger." Tohsaka stated.

Shirou was shocked. "Wha- using the students as sacriface... Is that Master insane?!"

"Who knows? But there's a boundary field set up at our school. It's not complete, but everyone inside will weaken and die once it's activated.  
>Well, it's not like im going to let it happen." Tohsaka explained.<p>

Shirou was depressed that it was natural that Tohsaka was mad at him, who came to school without a second thought.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you depressed? Did I say something bad...?" Tohsaka looked at Shirou uneasily.

"No, you're wrong. I just thought that I'd never be able to beat you." Shirou said.

Tohsaka just stared at Shirou.

"W- what. This isn't about the previous fight is it?" Shirou said.

"I know. Emiya-Kun how about making a peace for now?" Tohsaka suggested.

"You mean a truce between us?" Shirou said.

"Yup. The Master at out school is ill-natured, and the enemy now knows Akio and how strong he is. I want to personally take care of this other Master before you. So, do you want to cooperate and look for this other Master?"

Shirou thought about it and nod.

"Great, then you'll be our ally forever. Please give me your best regard Tohsaka." Shirou nod and hold out his right hand.

Tohsaka blushed. "H-Heh. I'm sure it won't last for a long time, so at least be of some use to me, okay?" Tohsaka shaked Shirou right hand firmly.

It was now night time and Shirou (UBW) and Tohsaka was talking. Akio just relaxed.

"I see. No wonder I thought it was strange. So you're not an official successor, huh? Your dad died before he handed down the Magic Crest to you, right?" Tohsaka asked to Shirou (UBW).

"I don't know. I don't think my father wanted to pass his Magic Crest on to me, and he was also against the fact that I wanted to be a magus." Shirou (UBW)  
>answered.<p>

"But he taught you magic, right? Isn't that contradictory?"

"Maybe. It seemed like he taught me magic because I wouldn't give up. He also told me from the beginning to be a magic user and not a magus."

Shirou (UBW) and Tohsaka were talking a lot of unimportant stuff for a while.

"Since we're cooperating, I want to know about your family." Tohsaka asked Shirou (UBW) that question, and it's now getting to how he learned magic.

Shirou (UBW) talked about Kiritsugu was a lone-wolf magus that came from the outside. That he hid the fact that he was a magus.

"...A magic user, huh? Then you really are an amateur. You don't have knowledge other than the magic you can use, right?" Tohsaka said.

"That's right. I can only use the 'strengthening' magic. I only know a bit of other things. What I did before was just casting the strengthening magic on a desk to use as a shield. And that was the best magic I've ever done." Shirou (UBW) answered.

"Huh... a-are you serious!? Why are you tealling me something like that!?" Tohsaka gets made like it's her own affair.

"Wait, is that something to be angry about?"

"Well Shirou..." Shirou (UBW) turned around and saw Akio talking. "She's trying to say that there are some things that you cannot talk about and that is your own art of magic. Even if you are an amatuer, you can't tell anyone that what is your best focus on magic."

"Really? But it's meaningless to keep it a secret now, right? It's true that it's not something to be telling people, but you two are magus. It's not a problem to tell you both. And Father told me that magic is not something to hide desperately."

Tohsaka frowned. "Did your dad really say such a thing?"

"Yeah. I guess he wanted to tell me not to be bound by rules. He always told me that I shouldn't learn magic and that I could quit any time I wanted."

Tohsaka gritted her teeth. "Don't be ridiculous. Your dad's not a magus. If you're taught by him, I cannot approve of you as a magus!"

"Why are you so mad? I know I'm no magus compared to you, but my father was a great magus."

"That's not what I mean. I'm trying to say..." Tohsaka stopped. "Yeah, I do have a problem with your lack of training."

"What can I do? My old man is dead." Shirou (UBW) said.

"Yeah, that's the inherent limit of a single mage. Mages never know when they'll die, so they leave behind a Magic Crest. I was just angry at your father for not taking the proper steps to prepare." Tohsaka talked about the instant a child is born into a mage family, that child becomes heir and successor. That's the reason they were born, and it's what they die for. A mage family's duty is to take the human, mage child they gave birth to, and trained them to become a excellent mage. "That's why your father was no mage, Emiya-kun. He put aside being a mage, to become a normal father."

Shirou (UBW) had his head down and looked at the window on his left.

"Now then. Akio why don't you tell us about yo-" Tohsaka turn to Akio, but... he wasn't in his seat. "Huh?! Where did he go?!" Tohsaka and Shirou (UBW) looked every in the room, and Shirou (UBW) saw a paper in the table.

"Tohsaka. There's a letter here." Shirou (UBW) and Tohsaka read the paper.

_While you guys were talking, I just decided to leave, since there's nothing to talk about._

_If you read this letter, then I'm already gone, later._

_-Akio._

Shirou (UBW) saw Tohsaka shaking with anger and grabbed the letter, ripped it into pieces. "Ah, mou! If I wasn't distracted, then I would've found out what his family was, so I could get a hint of who he really is!"

"But, Tohsaka. Even if you told him, I don't think he'll tell anything at all." Shirou (UBW) tried to calm her down.

...

...

Shirou (Miyu's Brother) was now out of Tohsaka's house and started to walk. But then he felt something coming behind him and saw two swords about to hit him.

"_**Trace on!**_" Shirou (Miyu's Brother) quickly projected **Kanshou and Bakuya** and deflected in time. He then saw the attacker walking towards him, and saw it was Archer holding his twin swords.

They stared at each other with hate as they expand their hostility.

"Are you here to kill me, Archer?" Shirou (Miyu's Brother) glared at the red bowsman.

"..." Archer said nothing, but just charged at Shirou (Miyu's Brother).

"No answer, huh?" Shirou (Miyu's Brother) charged at Archer and they clashed swords.

Shirou (Miyu's Brother) and Archer were attacking sychronizing, like fighting a mirror, Archer tried to attack Shirou (Miyu's Brother)'s leg, but he guarded and Shirou (Miyu's Brother) tried to slice his neck to cut his head off, but Archer deflected it. They continue to fight and their swords broked. Archer then jumped up and traced his bow and a spiral sword and aimed it at Shirou (Miyu's Brother).

"**Caladborg!**" Archer fired and was going straight Shirou (Miyu's Brother). Caladborg is a demonic sword possessed by the hero of Ireland, Fergus mac R ich in Celtic mythology. It was the same sword that tried to kill both Berserker and Shirou (Miyu's Brother) back at the graveyard. It was about to hit Shirou (Miyu's Brother), but he raised his hand and quickly traced something to guard against the projectile weapon.

"**Rho Aias!**" Shirou (Miyu's Brother) traced a seven petal, purple shield to guard the Caladborg. Rho Aias is the shield used by Aias, and the only shield capable of stopping the javelin of the great hero Hector. Each layer was strong as a castle wall. The Caladborg hit the shield and destroyed four petal, but didn't fully broken through the shield.

'So he can use Rho Aias, huh? There's no doubt that he is also Emiya Shirou, so he's from another world. But how did he get here?' Archer thought.

Shirou (Miyu's Brother) saw Archer came down the ground and they glared at each other.

Archer smirked. "Impressive. To be able to use projection with great efficiency and use Rho Aias, I am impressed."

"..." Shirou (Miyu's Brother) said nothing, but traced Kanshou and Bakuya again.

"Oh? You're not gonna say anything after I complimented you?" Archer said.

"... Since you're attacking me there's nothing to talk about. Did Tohsaka sent you to find me?" Shirou (Miyu's Brother) asked.

"Well, she was pretty mad when she saw the letter, but no. I just decided to eliminate you in my own free will." Archer traced his twin sword.  
>"But before I do that... Who really are you? There cannot be two Emiya Shirous in this world. So the only conclusion I can think of is that you came from another world, but how did you get here?"<p>

"I don't have to answer a person who's trying to kill me. If you want me to answer, then you need to force me to tell you." Shirou (Miyu's Brother) goes to battle stance.

"I see. Then there's nothing to talk about, then."

They took battle stance and were about to clash swords again, but...

'Archer? Where are you?' Archer heard Tohsaka's voice in his head. He had his twin swords vanished. Shirou (Miyu's Brother) took notice of this and was confused.

"Looks like I don't have time for you. Rin's calling for me." Archer turned. "I'll spare you for now and keep secret that we met. Archer glared at him "But next time we meet again, I will kill you with my own hands. The moment Archer said that, he dissapeared.

Shirou (Miyu's Brother) just sighed. "Man. Everyone just wants to kill me these days." He was about to walk, but he falled on his knees. _'Damn. I use too much of my Magic Circuits against Archer and Rider. I need to rest, before I can stand up.'_ Shirou (Miyu's Brother) sat down in a wall and rest to heal.

It was thirty minutes and Shirou (Miyu's Brother) got up. He stretch to see if there were still some injuries. There wasn't any signs, so he decided to think what to do.

He had nothing to think of. _'Well I could just stroll around the city to fight Servants, but that would cause a lot of attention if someone sees me. And it would be really bad if they see me as this world's Shirou. ... Come to think of it, since I'm not from this world, I have no reason to fight. My only goal is to find Miyu...'_  
>Shirou (Miyu's Brother) widened his eyes. "Right Miyu!" He ran and reinforce his leg to go faster. He had completely forgotten her, because of his many battles.<br>He ran and jumped to buildings to buildings to search for his little sister. He looked everywhere in the city, but there wasn't any sign of her anywhere. So he can only think that Miyu was in a different world.

Shirou (Miyu's Brother) sigh sadly. "So she's not here, huh?" He looked up to the skies. 'I hope you are safe, Miyu.' His stomach started to growl again.  
>"Damn it. I seriously need food. And the offering of Tohsaka cooking food for me." He sighed in depressed. "Oh well. This is my fault, but I would survive."<p>

He saw the sun rising and suprised time moves fast. "Oh wow. I guess searching around the city takes a lot of time."

**To be continued. Type Moon owns all Fate Series and other stories they made. I own nothing.**


	6. Chapter 6

It was now sunset. Shirou (Miyu's Brother) decided to just wait at the top of his old school, since he had nothing to do.

The moment he landed on top of the rooftop he saw a red circle sigil on a wall. He went to investigated that sigil. '_Looks like it's some sort of boundary field spell._' He heard the door opened and saw the two people. Shirou (Miyu's Brother) saw Tohsaka and Shirou (UBW).

"Oh, it's you guys!" Shirou (Miyu's Brother) said. Tohsaka glared at him and he backed up.

Tohsaka saw the red sigil behind Shirou (Miyu's Brother). "Oh? You found one, Akio?"

"Well I saw it when I landed at the rooftop. What's it doing there?" Akio (Shirou Miyu's Brother) said.

"Well remember when I said there was a Master in our school?" Akio nodded. "Well we're erasing the sigil, so that the people in the school's mana won't be absorbed." Tohsaka explained.

"I see." Shirou (Miyu's Brother) understood the situation.

Tohsaka then erased the sigil, but the sign was still there. "That should be most of the active sigils."

"So you were able to disable the Bounded Field, then?" Shirou (UBW) asked.

"The field itself is already in place, so all I did was weaken its potency. Anyone who'd put up a field like this isn't going to stand by and let others interfere. In my opinion, they'll show themselves, maybe even tomorrow." Tohsaka said with confidence.

Shirou (UBW) cross his arms. "They will, huh?"

It was now silence, then...

"Well then, since there's nothing to do. I'll just be on my way." Shirou (Miyu's Brother) reinforced his leg and jumped over the fence.

"Hey! Wait!" Tohsaka tried to stop him, but he was already gone.

Shirou (Miyu's Brother) decided to just go to the memorial park and saw that no one was here. He just saw down in a bench and rested.

_**Night time.**_

It was now night. Shirou (Miyu's Brother) stood up and then saw some sort of thin lead at the Ryuudou Temple. He decided to see what was going on. As soon as he gone up the stairs he saw Saber fighting a man with blue hair with a ponytail, wearing a blue kimono, and a sword 3-shaku-long, approximately 90 centimeters to one meter, nodachi. He was **Sasaki Kojirou, Servant Assassin**. Shirou (Miyu's Brother) was running up the stairs and stopped at 10 meters. Saber and Assassin noticed him and Saber pointed her invisible sword at Shirou (Miyu's Brother).

Shirou (Miyu's Brother) raised his hand to the sky to show he's not an enemy. "Wait, wait. I didn't come here to attack or anything. Just wanted to see what's going on."

Saber glared at him. "Why are you here?"

Assassin then said, "Who are you? A boy with red hair just passed through this gate and you have the same appearance as him."

Shirou (Miyu's Brother) was confused for a second, then understanding the situation now. "I see." He looked at Saber. "Shirou was captured and was in the temple. Is that right, Saber?"

Saber nodded, but keeping her guard up.

"...Then I'll help you." Shirou (Miyu's Brother) traced Kanshou and Bakuya. Saber was suprised, but she didn't let it show on her face.

"You still haven't answered my question, boy. Why do you have the same appearance as the other boy." Assassin cooly said.

"Well, you could say that we're siblings. And the name's Akio. " Shirou (Miyu's Brother) readies his twin swords. "Saber, I'll fight him. You go to your Master." He charged at Assassin and swing Kanshou. Assassin deflected it and goes for Shirou's (Miyu Brother) neck, but he was intercepted by Bakuya. They both fight with amazing techniques and were even. Saber took the opportunity and was about to go to the temple. Then...

THUD!

"Huh?" Shirou (Miyu's Brother) looked up to the stairs.

"What is it?" Assassin looked behind him.

Everyone looked up the stairs to see Shirou (UBW) on the ground, his back was cut from his right shoulder and was bleeding.

"Shirou!" Saber was running up the stairs and Assassin did not attack her which made Shirou (Miyu's Brother) confused.

"Sa... ber?" Shirou (UBW) try to lift up his body up and was about fall onto the steps, but was caught by Saber.

"Please hold on, Shirou...! You were pushed down the steps with this wound...!?" Saber said.

"I-It's... fine, Saber..." Shirou (UBW) was in pain, but hangs on.

"Be quiet! We will still make it. With your healing powers if we return home right away-" Saber then realized after saying that much. She turns back to Akio and Assassin, she still supporting Shirou (UBW), and they aren't fighting. Assassin withdrew his sword.

"...Assassin. Why did you not attack me?" Saber glared at the Servant.

Shirou (UBW) looked up and saw a kimono samurai and notice he was a servant. Then he saw Shirou (Miyu's Brother) next to the samurai.

"...Akio?" Shirou (UBW) said weakly.

"Yo. Looks like you got beat up." Shirou (Miyu's Brother) said.

Saber looked Shirou (UBW) wanted to ask Shirou (UBW) if he met Shirou (Miyu's Brother) again, but she'll ask later. Shirou (UBW) was bleeding and must need treatment.

Then Shirou (Miyu's Brother) and Saber looked back to Assassin. Saber asked again why did he not attack Shirou (Miyu's Brother) and her.

"That would be too rude. Nobody can pick a flower that only appears for an instant."

"?" Saber tilts her head in wonder.

"I was charmed by your face. Your fighting face was nice, but your tense face is beautiful as well. I had to admire it." Assassin said.

"..." Shirou (Miyu's Brother) said nothing.

"That is enough for tonight. Leave, you three." Assassin said.

"Wha- are you going to let us go, Assassin?" Saber asked.

"Yes. If you promise to continue this battle someday, I will let you go. You cannot fight to your satisfaction like this. That is not my wish."

Saber glares at Assassin, and Assassin stares calmly at Saber. The stardown continues for less than ten seconds.

"...I understand, Assassin. I shall settle this match someday." Saber said.

"That is a good response. I will be waiting, King of Knights."

Saber goes down the steps with Shirou (UBW) in her arms, but Shirou (Miyu's Brother) turned around to see the knight in red running down from the mountain,  
>determined not to let them go.<p>

"Archer?" Saber was confused as she turned around to see him in the temple.

"Damn it." Shirou (Miyu's Brother) knew that Archer will not stop until he kills Shirou (UBW). "Go, Saber!" He was about to clash swords again with Archer, but...

Clank!

Assassin intercepted the attacked before Shirou (Miyu's Brother) could. Swords clash. The sword attacks with lightning speed. The intercepting blade parries Archer's attack and goes for his neck.

"! Assassin, you!" Archer twist his body and lands back down. "Are you getting to get in my way, samurai?" He readies his twin swords and faces Servant Assassin.

Assassin readies his sword as if nothing has happened. "That is my line. Are you going to get in my way when I have told them I will let them go?" Assassin said with delight. "In any event, my role is to guard this gate. I won't let you through alive, nor will I let you out alive. I let you go on your way in, but it is different story on your way out. Your head isn't elegant, but I shall accept it for tonight." His killing intent leaks out and was sharp as his sword.

Archer smirks. "Well said. A mere tool of Caster that could not even hurt Saber is going to fight me?" He taunted Assassin.

"That goes for you as well. I sent you to suprise that fox, but I am disappointed that you came back for your own safety." Assassin taunted him back.

They confront each other for a short while. They attacked each other with fast, amazing techniques. Shirou (UBW) was astonished to see the fight.

"Alright, let's go. While we still have the chance." Shirou (Miyu's Brother) said.

"Shirou, let us go now. We have to treat your body." Saber said. All of them leave the Ryudou Temple with Saber carrying Shirou (UBW). They arrived at the Emiya House and Saber then turned to Shirou (Miyu's Brother).

"So that's all?" Shirou (Miyu's Brother) asked.

Saber nodded.

"Alright, then se-" Then Shirou (Miyu's Brother) was about to fall down, but he fell to his knees.

Saber was shocked that Shirou (Miyu's Brother) was on his knees. "Akio, what's wrong?"

_**Grooooooooo~**_

The loud growling belonged to Shirou (Miyu's Brother). "Nothing. I just haven't eaten for a long time now." He smiled weakly.

Saber look at him with astonishment. "You haven't eaten and fought Servants with starvation?!"

"What choice do I have? I had no money to buy any food or had anywhere to live, so I didn't had any but live in the streets."

"...Very well. For helping me I will let you have something to eat. But first let's get inside. I must first treat Shirou's wounds."

Shirou (Miyu's Brother) was suprised. "Really? I thought that you didn't trust me."

"I don't. But you decided to assist me on helping me, so I must repay you." Saber said.

Shirou (Miyu's Brother) was a little pleased for Saber to trust him, even if she still didn't trust him. "I see. Thank you, Saber."

Saber nodded as they went inside the house for treating Shirou's (UBW) wounds and Shirou (Miyu's Brother) food.

Shirou (Miyu's Brother) finished eating all the food and drink his tea. "Whew. I'm saved." He was relieved now that he has eaten. He stood up and went to the backyard. He saw the lights on the dojo and went inside to see Saber and Shirou (UBW) discussing something. He walked up to them.

"Oh Akio. You finished eating?" Shirou (UBW) said.

"Yeah. Thank you, Saber, for letting me in the house." Shirou (Miyu's Brother) bowed to her. Saber nodded. Shirou (Miyu's Brother) put his hand to his chin as he's thinking.

"Hm? What's wrong, Akio?" Shirou (UBW) asked.

Shirou (Miyu's Brother) was quiet for a while, then spoke. "Shirou, how about I teach you how to use my projection for letting me have food. That's sound fair, right?" He says something completely unexpected. That made Shirou (UBW) and Saber suprised.

"What?!" Shirou (UBW) was shocked that Akio (Shirou Miyu's Brother) would teach him projection. He had used projection before, but Kiritsugu told him that he should focus on **Reinforcement** since projection was useless. "Wait. You said projection, right?" Shirou (Miyu's Brother) nodded. "So that means you were using Gradation Air to push Berserker back?!"

"That's incorrect." Shirou (Miyu's Brother) replied. "I didn't use **Gradation Air**."

Shirou (UBW) was confused. "But didn't you project the weapon by copying the original weapon and create it with prana?"

"I did. But it wasn't Gradation Air. This type of projection is an advanced version of it that I made called **Tracing**." Shirou (Miyu's Brother) explained.

"**Tracing?**"

"Yeah. It's a type of projection when I use Structural Analysis on a weapon and able to create the weapon. But when I project the weapon it will still be weaker than the original since it's an imitation." Shirou (Miyu's Brother) was explaining his abilities while Shirou (UBW) and Saber were listening. "But when I finish analyzing the weapon, I would be able to see the person's past and would be able to copy their fighting style while making the weapon."

Shirou (UBW) was suprised while Saber's body tense when Akio (Shirou Miyu's Brother) said this.

"So you know Berserker's true identity, then?" Shitou (UBW) asked.

"Yes. Berserker's true identity is **Heracles**, the greatest hero in Greek mythology. His Noble Phantasm is God Hand, which is that he gets an additional eleven lives, so that you need to kill him twelve times to defeat him." Akio stated Berserker's abilities.

"Defeat Berserker twelve times?!" Shirou (UBW) was shocked for Berserker to have twelve lives with insane strength. He then recalled back at the graveyard. "Wait you fought Berserker and project his weapon which means..."

"Yeah. I took four of his lives, so he now has eight more." Shirou (Miyu's Brother) finished Shirou (UBW) sentence. "I wasn't able to complete my tracing when I copied his weapon. If I could've then I would have taken all of his lives, but I decided to project Caliburn to use it's power to take out Berserker there, however Archer intervened and used his bow to try to kill me and Berserker." Shirou (Miyu's Brother) recalls back at the night of the graveyard.

Saber then stood up. "Akio, what is your reason for teaching Shirou projection?" She thought that Akio was a cautious man, and let no one knows what his fighting skills are, but just teaching her Master to use the same type of magic he's using was strange.

Shirou (Miyu's Brother) looked at her seriously. "I just want to teach him. Right now, Shirou just falled under Caster's control easily and almost got killed by Archer, so I want to teach him how to survive." Shirou (Miyu's Brother) explained. "Also if he gets attacked by Archer, then projection is the only way to fight him." Saber and Shirou (UBW) was confused of that statement, but kept it themselves to see that Shirou (Miyu's Brother) would not say anything now.

"Shirou already asked me to teach how to fight and I would be his sword when he is in trouble."

"Are you sure about that?" Akio (Shirou Miyu's Brother) said. "Back then, you were pushed back by Assassin, while Shirou was captured. I'm okay with you teaching Shirou how to fight, but can I at least teach Shirou how to use Projection to protect himself. Please." He bowed to Saber to teach.

"..." Saber was quiet before she spoke. "Fine. You have my permission." She answered and approved of Akio's request.

"Thank you." Shirou (Miyu's Brother) said. "...Well I gotta go." Shirou (Miyu's Brother) was going to the door.

"Where are you going?" Shirou (UBW) asked.

"I'll go to the school rooftop, since there's no one there. Also, we'll work on Projection, later." He closed the door and was jumping building to building. He landed on top of the rooftop of the school and just lie on the ground till the sun rises.

"It's cold..." He shivers and it wasn't as cold from his world since it was snowing-. He still hadn't forget about his world and was worried about Miyu. He then decided to train his magic to become stronger to defeat the Ainsworth.

_**Day time**_

It was now morning. Shirou (Miyu's Brother) traced Kanshou and Bakuya and was using sword techniques with great speed. He then heard a door open and saw Tohsaka and Shirou (UBW) carrying their lunch. He dismissed his weapons and walked up to them.

"Yo!" Shirou (Miyu's Brother) wave at them. Tohsaka then pulled her right sleeves and aimed her right arm at Akio (Shirou Miyu's Brother). Shirou (Miyu's Brother)  
>halted and put his hands up to the air. He knew that Tohsaka wouldn't let him go and decided to just obey, temporary.<p>

Tohsaka glared at him. "You won't run away this time, right?" Shirou (Miyu's Brother) nods, sweating nervously. Shirou (Miyu's Brother) sat in the left, Tohsaka sat in the middle eating, and Shirou (UBW) sat in the right also eating. After Shirou (UBW) and Tohsaka finished eating no one was saying anything.

"Hey, Tohsaka." "Can I have a moment?" Shirou (UBW) and Tohsaka spoke at the same time and they made eye contact for the first time.

"W-What? Go ahead if you want to say something." "N-No, I don't have anything I wanna say. Please go ahead if you want to say something, Tohsaka." They talk at the same time again and avert their gazes from embarrassment.

Shirou (Miyu's Brother) was holding his laughter of what's happening right now and stood up. Tohsaka notice this. "Relax I won't run. I'm just gonna leave and come back when you two finish talking about what happened last night." Tohsaka tensed when he said this and regretted when Archer attacked Shirou (UBW).

"Hey! It wasn't Tohsaka's fault that Archer attacked me!" Shirou (UBW) said this angrily. He knew that Tohsaka wouldn't order Archer to kill him and they were cooperating, but Archer came to kill him out of his own free will. So Tohsaka wouldn't had know that Archer would attack him.

"I know, I know. So I'm just gonna stay back, until things get straighten out." Shirou (Miyu's Brother) tried to calm him down.

Shirou (Miyu's Brother) looked at them talking and heard something about Tohsaka apologizing about what happened about Archer attacking Shirou and Shirou (UBW) just said to forget it.

Ding Dong! Dong Ding!

Shirou (Miyu's Brother) and the others heard a bell and that means that the students needed to go the class.

"Lunch break is over, huh?" Shirou (Miyu's Brother) saw that Shirou (UBW) packing up his lunch and was about to leave.

"Hang out with me for a bit." But Tohsaka says something that a honor student would never had said. "Skipping a class every once in a while won't do any harm, right?" Shirou (UBW) decided to stay.

Shirou (Miyu's Brother) walk up to them. "So things had been straighten out?"

They nodded. The bell rings to signal the start of the 5th period. Shirou (UBW) and Tohsaka were drinking hot coffee, but Shirou (Miyu's Brother) didn't want any, Tohsaka asked Shirou (UBW) to go to the store to get the coffee.

"Why are you so fixated on strengthening magic?" Tohsaka said to Shirou (UBW).

"I've tried different kinds, but that's the only one I can do." Shirou (UBW) explained.

"I can store up simple power, alter its flow, and convert and store mana in various objects." Tohsaka explained her magic.

"Should you be telling me this?" Shirou (UBW) said.

"You told me yours, so it wouldn't be fair if I didn't." Tohsaka walk up to Shirou (UBW) and lift her arm sleeve to show her magic crest. "I showed you earlier,  
>but this is my Magic Crest. In the Tohsaka family, we pass down conversion techniques. Out specialty is the transfer of power, either in ourselves or in others."<br>Tohsaka fully explained her abilities of her magic.

"...You do know that I'm here and that you don't know what my magic is, right?" Shirou (Miyu's Brother) said.

Tohsaka frozed.

"Don't worry, Tohsaka. My magic is based on Projection. That's how I was able to push Berserker back." Shirou (Miyu's Brother) explained his magic again fastly.

Tohsaka looked at him and was gonna start asking him so many question about Gradation Air, but Shirou (Miyu's Brother) put his hand in front of Tohsaka's face. "Before you start ranting I told Shirou about my projection, so I'm gonna have to repeat myself... Again." He explained his magic again.

Tohsaka looked at him for a moment, when he finished explaining his magic, and just decided to go along. "Alright. It's a bit hard to believe, but you are able to face against Berserker, right?" Tohsaka asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure I can take him on." Shirou (Miyu's Brother) said with confidence. "Oh yeah, I'm also gonna teach Shirou projection, if you don't mind." The moment Akio (Shirou Miyu's Brother) said this, Tohsaka fell over.

Tohsaka was going to start ranting, but sigh in the end. "Do what you want." She couldn't find the energy to be angry.

"Hey Tohsaka." Shirou (UBW) called out to her. "Did you know the Matous were a mage family?"

"Yes. But Father told me that they're no longer considered a bloodline of mages." Tohsaka said.

Then Shirou (UBW) looked at Tohsaka. "Wait a second! You knew that Shinji was a Master?"

Tohsaka looked at him for a moment and laughed. "Im sorry... I just found out this morning. I'd written him off as someone who couldn't posssibly be a Master."

"What are you going to do about him? Attack him right away?" Shirou (UBW) asked.

"I wouldn't attack someone haphazardly just because he's a Master."

"Actually, you did... You attacked me."

"T-That's because you weren't taking this War seriously." Tohsaka cleared her throat as she blushes. "Anyway, our enemy is the Master who's hiding at the school.  
>For now, let's focus on them."<p>

"Then you're saying there are four here, at school?"

"Wouldn't there have to be? As a Master, Shinji has no power. I told him I'd turn a blind eye if he behaved himself, so I don't expect any trouble from him."

Akio (Shirou Miyu's Brother) and Shirou (UBW) was taken back when she said that.

"Wait, Tohsaka. Tell me more about that."

"Shinji was the one who approached me. He said, "Since we're both Masters, shall we join forces?" Naturally, I turned him down, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. So finally, I said, "I already have Emiya-kun, so I don't need you." Haha! Right at his face!" Tohsaka laughs as it was a funny joke.

Akio (Shirou Miyu's Brother) and Shirou (UBW) looked at each other and knew that things will now be going bad. Shinji was the one who made the boundary field, so that means...

"Tohsaka don't you know that Shinji was the one who made the Boundary Field?!" Akio (Shirou Miyu's Brother) said angrily.

"What?" Tohsaka freezes.

"You're wrong, Tohsaka. Shinji might not be a mage, but he did put up that field." Shirou (UBW) said. "You didn't notice that?"

Tohsaka grows pale. "Oh, no. If we aren't careful, Shinji might..."

The ground started to shake and the sky is tinted red. The Boundary Field was activated.

**To be continued. Type Moon owns all Fate Series and other stories they made. I own nothing.**

**Author's Notes:**

**Drobi: Hey guys Drobi here. Sorry for not updating for a month. This was by far the longest typing I had for a while. Next chapter will come soon.**  
><strong>Alright till next time. Later!<strong>


End file.
